If Not Now, When?
by djenie
Summary: Small, angsty/fluffy story. About Jack and Sam. Won't take you five minutes to read!


**IF NOT NOW, WHEN?**

_**SSS**_

_It's time, _Sam thought as she watched him crossing the stretch of grass toward the bench where she sat. He hadn't seen her yet, didn't know that she was there. She'd stopped into his office and his adjutant had dismissed her rather brusquely; how could she expect to simply walk in and ask to see an important man like General O'Neill without an appointment? Of course, she wasn't in uniform, hadn't identified herself as Colonel Samantha Carter, recipient of the Distinguished Service Medal, the Air Force Cross and the Silver Star. Hadn't even given him her name. So the adjutant had put her off. And she had gone, because she wasn't sure she would be able to say the things she wanted to say to him anyway.

_Always-looking-for-an-excuse Carter. _That should be her name.

So here she is in the park, in front of his apartment house. He's walking across the grass in her direction, and he's close enough that she can see the glint of the stars on his shoulders, but he still hasn't seen her. It's not too late to turn away, get up and walk in the opposite direction, he'll never know she was here. Follow the same pattern of avoidance they've followed for years. Always thinking _someday_.

But when is _someday?_ Could it be now?

_And if not now, when?_

_**JJJ**_

If she hadn't moved he probably wouldn't have noticed her. There were quite a few people coming and going in the park, after all. And he had things on his mind. But she got up from the bench a little too quickly. After all, he's trained to notice that kind of quick, out-of-place movements. And when she turned her back and hurried away, almost running, it caught his attention.

He recognizes her, of course, even from the back. God knows, he's watched her six enough! How could he mistake it for anyone else's? What's she doing in DC, though? He didn't get a memo! She must not have seen him. She wouldn't have run off like that if she had.

He picks up his pace and goes after her, but within a few yards, he backs off. She knows this is his building. If she wants to see him, she would just knock on the door. But why would she even be in this neighborhood if not to see him?

The hesitation is just a bit too long. She's turned the corner now, and even though he speeds up again, by the time he gets to the cross street, she is getting into a cab, which is aimed in the opposite direction. _Damn_, he thinks as he takes a few steps off the curb and stops in the street, watching the cab drive away. It signals for a left turn at the next intersection, and vanishes around the corner.

_Someday. Someday they have to have that conversation..._

Or is it too late?

_**SSS**_

She gives the driver the address of her hotel, and he pulls away from the curb, checking in his mirror before going into the left turn lane.

"Hey, lady, is that guy following you?" he asks.

She looks up in surprise, and sees him point to the rear view mirror. Turning to look out the back window, she feels a jolt of...something. Jack is standing in the street, staring after her. As she watches, he takes off his hat and runs a hand through his hair, his body language the picture of frustrated disappointment.

"Pull over," she tells the driver.

"I gotta make the left turn," he says.

"That's fine. Pull over when you get around the corner."

He does as she instructs, and she gives him a twenty and gets out of the cab. For a moment she stands still on the sidewalk, then she walks quickly back toward the intersection.

_Maybe today..._

_**JJJ**_

It is only after a horn blows at him that Jack returns to the curb. At a much slower pace, he walks back toward the corner. Just before he turns onto his street, he glances back the way he has come. And stops in surprise; she is two thirds of the way along the block, walking rapidly toward him. By the time she reaches his side, his smile is like sunshine.

He takes her hand in his.

_Today is the day after all!_

_-finis-_


End file.
